Alec finds out about heat
by Reilynn
Summary: Mary Sue and Alex with a little ML on the side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Nothing to sue here people, move along.

**Author Note**: No where in the TV series (absolute canon) or the books (secondary canon) does it actually state that any X5 other than Max actually goes into heat. Nor is there any direct evidence that anyone other than Max, Original Cindy, and Logan know about heat. I quadruple checked.

This story diverges from the main timeline sometime before "Hello, Goodbye."

In this story only a few X5 females have enough feline DNA to go into heat, which they have instead of, not in addition to, regular monthly cycles. Those that did not escape from Manticore were "fixed" when they started heat, because it was too disruptive.

Now that all of that is out of the way, I will cut right to the chase…

* * *

**Alec finds out about heat.**

Alec cursed his own stupidity. Damn. For agreeing to do this errand for Eyes-Only in the first place and, secondly, for stepping on the beer can that gave away his position. He jumped out of the second story window and hit the ground running. He cursed again when he saw what was left of his bike. Damn! He took off down the street. He knew he wasn't going to make it. Not even an X5 could dodge bullets indefinitely, but Manticore Alumni do not give up. He had not even made it halfway down the street when two thugs burst out of the building and started firing at him.

A jet black motorcycle came speeding down the street behind the villains firing at Alec. The dark rider ran over one thug, knocked down the other gangster with a staff, and somehow, miraculously maintained control of the bike. Alec turned to glance behind him and was impressed with the rider's skill. He was surprised to see the sleek black cycle so close, it was far quieter than he could have expected, but pleased with the rescue. The motorcyclist speed down the street, grabbed Alec's outstretched hand and swung him into place behind her.

It was only after Alec grabed hold for dear life that he become aware of the rider herself. He couldn't tell much, she was completely clad in black leather that clung to her body like a second skin. The street lights shimmered off her helmet as she accelerated down the street at speeds no ordinary human could control a motorcycle. There was something else about this rider that he couldn't quite place. Maybe it was the rescue. Maybe it was the vibrations from the bike. Maybe it was her luscious body pressed against his. Maybe it has just been too long, Alec thought ruefully. Regardless, he hoped she didn't notice how she was affecting him.

"Thanks. You're a life saver," he said.

"You're welcome. Hang on." she shouted. A car pulled out of a side street and started firing at them. The bike accelerated even faster, although Alec would not have thought it was possible. He didn't know who his beautiful rescuer was, but she was obviously a fellow transgenic. No ordinary human could control the bike or even react at the speeds they were traveling. The bike was obviously custom-built or heavily modified. Alec found himself wanting one, although he couldn't say which he wanted more, the bike or the biker.

After they lost the unwelcome tail they pulled into an alley. The biker pressed some buttons and a small door rolled up. She maneuvered the bike through the doorway and up a ramp. At the top of the ramp was a small, but nice, apartment. She parked the bike and dismounted gracefully.

"Did you get the data?" she asked.

"Of course," Alec replied.

She held out her hand for it. Alec placed the USB drive into her palm, letting his hand linger for a moment. He wished she would take off the helmet so he could see what she looked like. She took the drive and walked over to a laptop. She flipped open the laptop, pluged the drive in and started typing. Her long elegant fingers blurred as they flew over the keys.

"Thanks for the rescue. How did you know?"

"A little kitty told me you might need some help."

* * *

/Begin flashback/ 

Max climbed out on the Space Needle. She turned to climb to the top, but someone was already there. They paused staring at each other.

"Max?" the other female asked. Max nodded in confirmation. The other woman turned and pulled her hair aside, revealing her barcode.

The two sisters hugged each other. "I came up here to be alone, but I'm so glad to see you."

"I am glad to see you too. I spent so much time searching for any of you. I wasn't sure who made it." Max said.

"I'm so glad you made it. I can't tell you how many times I thought that it was all for nothing. We defied the only world we had ever known, but it didn't save **you**."

"We have our freedom."

"I figured that out later. We didn't leave for freedom, that was just a … fortuitous side effect."

"Come on. I'll introduce you to everyone."

She hesitated. "Actually I was planning on staying up here for few days."

Max finally noticed she was a bit flushed. "Oh, that time of year?"

"You too?" she asked incredulously.

Max nodded, "Well not right now."

"But, you … have feline cycles?"

"Yeah. I would kill for regular PMS."

"Me too. So you understand why I can't go anywhere. I'd jump some guy. Wind up disappointed. Then have to dump him three days later because we can't let anyone know about us."

"Hmmmm." Max said thoughtfully. "What if he was already one of us?"

/End flashback/

* * *

There was a soft buzz. The stranger on the bike pulled a tiny cell phone from a pocket on her sleeve. "Got it?" she asked. "Good. Late." She turned to Alec. "Mission accomplished." 

She pulled off her helmet. Alec got a glance at her barcode, but not enough time to read it. Her pale golden hair fell over it in luxuriant curls like a mane. She turned to look at Alec. Her cheeks were flushed with a rosy glow. Her lips were full and red. It was her eyes that captured Alec's attention, they were golden. Definitely lion in her cocktail. She smiled at him, as if she had a secret, and Alec feels himself drowning in her depths.

"Thanks," was all Alec could get out.

"No. Thank you. That information you retrieved is going to get some seriously bad drug dealers off the street. No telling how many lives you saved today. Good job, soldier. … You deserve a reward." She paused and smiled at him. "Hungry?"

"Oh yeah." Alec looked up and down her body as she walked away from him. Her hips swayed gracefully and he wondered what he hungered for the most.

Alec followed her into the kitchen. The smell of fresh baked bread distracted Alec from the subtle indescribable scent of her. Alec just watched enthralled by her graceful catlike movements as she prepared a meal fit for a king, or a hungry transgenic. He was startled out of his trance when she offered him a roll.

"Mmm. This is really good. What kind of bread is this?"

"I haven't actually named it. I like to experiment. Cooking is really just a simple application of organic chemistry. You just need to …" she trailed off. "I'm boring you."

"Never. You're an X5?" he asked.

"X5-417. You?" she replied.

"My designation is 494."

"Lots of 400's around. We rock!" she teased with a grin.

"Oh, yeah. 400's are the best." he laughed, playing along.

In a remarkably short time she had a full meal on the table. They made small talk during dinner. She told him about how hard it was, on her own, after '09 escape. He told her about how hard it was back at Manticore. All the while Alec couldn't help being utterly captivated by her golden eyes.

When they finished dinner Alec took the dishes into the kitchen. She followed him, stalking. Alec got a bit nervous, unsure of what she was thinking. "You look flushed. Are you warm?"

"Uh-huh." She replied and took a step toward him. "I realized that you just got out into the world, and there are probably quite a few things you haven't picked up on yet, but you do know that they say: if you can't take the heat then stay out of the kitchen, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Alec was confused.

"You're in the kitchen." She pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah. So?" He was still confused.

"So you think you can take the _heat_?" she asked seductively.

"It's not that warm in here."

She stepped toward Alec and removes her black sweater to reveal a thin golden camisole that hid none of her curves. "It could be. But that isn't the kind of heat I was referring to."

Alec tried to remain calm as she backed him into the corner. "What do you mean?"

"Mmmm. You don't know what happens to a female X5 with too much feline DNA? Three times a year?"

Alec's mind was reeling. It was times like this he really wished he hadn't been simplified. All he could do was ask "too much feline DNA?" It sounded lame, even to him.

"Uh huh," she smiled wickedly. She knew her pheromones were getting to him. She pressed her body up against his and purred . The purr vibrated through her body and into his. "Heat." She replied pointedly.

"And so you want …?" Alec couldn't believe this was happening. What little bit of rational thought he had left was thinking they really should be getting to know each other. His body was screaming to know hers.

"You. I want _you_. … Ordinary human men … well, they just can't keep it up. … I mean, keep up. I was thinking that you would have more … stamina. Hmmm" Her hum escalates into a purr that resonates throughout their bodies. "You think you're UP to it, 494?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Alec swept her off her feet. Maybe his luck was finally turning around. He carried her out of the kitchen, their lips merged in a scorching kiss. Once out of the kitchen he stoped. His eyes were scanning the apartment, but his lips never left hers.

Finally he broke the kiss, "Which way to the bedroom?" She pointed and claimed his lips again. He carried her into the bedroom.

As he lay her on the bed he felt the inexplicable desire to hear his name from her lips; and to know her name. He didn't question this new need, he simply went with it. "Call me Alec."

"Alec!" she called as she removed his shirt the fastest way possible.

"What's your name?" he asked as he removes his pants quickly to spare them the same fate as his shirt.

A decade of Zack's drilling and she instinctively answered with the name of the role she was currently playing. "I'm Mary Sue," she said with a smile.

* * *

/Three days later/

"I must say; I'm very impressed." she said happily.

"I'm very exhausted." he replied contentedly.

"Could be worse." She smiled at him.

"How?" Alec couldn't imagine being more tired, contented, cheerful, fortunate, and happy.

"Max and Jondy don't sleep. At all." She told him with a grin.

Alec's eyes grew round. The mere thought was terrifying. "Well, I'm glad I got you." They kissed again. Eventually Alec leaned back and chuckled.

"What is funny?"

"Max is going to kill Logan right after the virus is cured. He's an ordinary human, and over 30 at that. She's going to kill him."

"Yeah, that virus." Mary Sue mused. "It's making Max miserable… I need to fix that." And so she did.

--- TBC ?

A/N: To be continued or not to be continued? Well yeah, I have an epilogue if you want it. Tell me what you thought of this.

If you do not know what a Mary Sue is go read ljconstantine . com column 6 "When is a Mary Sue not a Mary Sue?" If you have trouble finding the link, hit my profile. The link is at the bottom.


	2. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Nothing to sue here people, move along.

**

* * *

**

Epilogue.

_X5-417 happily settled down inSeattle with all of Alec and Max's friends. She even got used to being called by her childhood name of Lyn again, rather than changing her name every few months as Zack used to insist upon. _

_It took Lyn three weeks to get one of the bio-labs inside of Terminal City cleaned up enough so that she and Max could cure the virus, but they did. Lyn even figured out a way to stop Logan from rejecting Max's pluripotents._

_Over the next few months she tricked out all the transgenic's motorcycles. Eventually the police learn not to bother trying to pursue a nearly silent motorcycle that could accelerate to 120 M.P.H. in 3 seconds. They gained the nickname 'light cycles' although none of the transgenics ever understood why. _

_After Terminal City was mostly cleaned up, Lyn and Max set up another Eyes-Only station inside, so that even if Eyes-Only were traced, the villains would not dare come in after him._

_Lyn did look the other way as Alec set up a betting pool, which was very popular among the transgenics in Terminal City, about how long Logan would last when Max (who did not sleep) went into heat. Apparently the prospect of heat was fascinating to the males. Lyn just made sure that Max and Logan had a steroid inhaler handy, even though Logan had no history of asthma before. He survived without the aid of EMTs or 911._

_After Lyn's cure and Alec's pluripotents permanently cured Sebastian's ALShe was very helpful to the transgenics. (The series never states what is wrong with Sebastian, so I decided it was the same thing wrong with Stephen Hawking. You **know** they wanted us to make that association.) _

_Lyn exposed the snake/breeding cult, giving Sketchy a great exclusive. She killed Ames White with a 300 yard shot from her custom-built high-powered elfish compound bow. Logan figured out that there was a toxin coming in a comet, and that Max, Lyn and Jondy (who no one could find) were the only ones whose blood could produce the antibodies. Max and Lyn had produced some vaccine, but not enough for everyone. It was looking grim until Lyn discovered that by altering the pH in the blood you could prevent the toxin from attacking or replicating long enough for the body's natural defense systems to get rid of it. Eyes-Only broadcast this information worldwide. The limited supply of vaccine created so far was enough for the pregnant, emergency personnel, and minors. Everybody else got really drunk (A/N: It worked in the Andromeda Strain!). Thereafter that day was known as St. Eyes-Only day and celebrated just like St. Patrick's day._

_Eventually word got out (mostly among Sebastian's fellow conspiracy theorist at first) that transgenic anit-bodies andpluripotents could cure almost anything (but only Max and Lyn's could cure the common cold). Seattle became quite the tourist destination as rich people from all over the world came for treatments. This sparked an economic recovery that eventually spread through the nation. Which in turn eventually led to the transgenics being widely accepted and granted full citizenship, real birth certificates, the works. _

_Five years after Max escaped Manticore the world was pretty much fixed. Eyes-Only hadn't made a broadcast in over a year because there was no need. Freedom of speech was pretty much restored, and evil could be fought through legitimate channels. Max and Logan were both wealthy in their own right due to their investments in Terminal City and the transgenics._

* * *

Max sighed deeply. 

"What's wrong, darling?" asked Logan. He stood up from his computer and walked over to where Max was staring out the window of their apartment.

"The world is fixed. Nothing to do," she replied with a smile and a shrug.

"Craving a little action? Some chaos?" Logan asked playfully as he pulled her close.

"Maybe …" she hedged. She turned into his embrace and looked up into his beautiful, famous eyes.

Logan paused a moment for effect. "Want to have kids?" he asked with a grin.

Max just stared with her jaw agape for some time.

_They did eventually have kids. Lyn came over to baby-sit, teach the kids to speak Japanese, and, occasionally, fix the kitchen sink._

_---The End ---_

P.S. Oh, I almost forgot. They _all_ lived happily ever after.


End file.
